


Power Hungry

by hgryles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Generation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, original i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgryles/pseuds/hgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sound of the door handle shuttering, obviously trying to be opened, got James' attention. Irritated, James rearranged himself more comfortably, not even bothering to open his eyes. The intruder obviously did not understand the concept of locked doors, but James hoped he would soon grasp the idea and simply come back later.</p>
<p>James' hope was misplaced."</p>
<p>Alternatively; Scorpius is suspicious, James is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Hungry

James wallowed in the warm water, allowing the soothing lapping of the bath to lull him into a near sleep like state. Alone in the prefects bath, James finally let himself relax after a trying bout of quiddich pratice and other hardships of his day. His sore muscles cried out in relief, and after scrubbing off the layers of dirt that had accumulated, along with the first few layers of skin, James had sat himself on a deeper ledge and emptied his mind.

The sound of the door handle shuttering, obviously trying to be opened, got James' attention. Irritated, James rearranged himself more comfortably, not even bothering to open his eyes. The intruder obviously did not understand the concept of locked doors, but James hoped he would soon grasp the idea and simply come back later.

James' hope was misplaced.

The idiot on the other side began kicking the door as if that was the next logical solution. As if they could break down the door with their feet like a kung fu movie.

James shouldn't have been surprised that their next move was a full body slam against the prefect bathroom door. Honestly. James forced himself to remain still, keeping his eyelids firmly shut. He was going to have a relaxing bath, god dammit, even if this git took a wrecking ball to the door.

The git didn't need a wrecking ball, apparently. His next body slam swung the door open, bringing him swinging through. At the sound of the trespassers unexpected success, James immediately sat upright in surprise. And, of course, there stood Scorpius Malfoy, bane of James' existence and Prince of Slytherin House.

Scorpius looked just as surprised as James had that his somewhat gryffindor-ish plan had worked. When he saw James looking however, he quickly shifted his expression to one of upmost cool disinterest. As if Scorpius broke down doors daily, and if he didn't, who was James to tell.

James watched as Scorpius brushed off some imaginary dust from the shoulders his school robes, pretending not to have noticed James in the large prefect pool.

James made no move to coverup his nakedness, especially not in front of Scorpius Malfoy. Embarrassment was a sign of weakness, and although James wasn't all together comfortable without clothes he knew he his body wasn't anything to be ashamed of. He leaned back against the bath wall in his former display of nonchalance, eyelids flicking shut. "The door was locked for a reason."

James smirked, he could almost feel Scorpius bristle at his comment. Git Scorpius may be, but damn was he enjoyable to rile up.

"Ah, and yet I found your perimeters, disappointingly easy to breach." Scorpius quipped back. Delighted, James quirked one eye open at that and found the slytherin studiously studying his nails. This game Scorpius wanted to play James understood the rules of.

Playing at unamused, James asked, "What are you even doing in here Malfoy? This is a prefects bathroom. You're not even a fifth year yet. Thus, ineligible."

Malfoy sniffed haughtily, "Please. in a few months I will be. No Malfoy has ever walked Hogwarts halls without becoming one. At least no Malfoy that hasn't been quickly disowned. Prefect bathrooms are practically my birthright."

Malfoy had crossed his arms defiantly against his chest.

"Besides, Potter," he grumbled, spitting James' name out like a curse, "This has always been my allotted bathing time slot since beginning of school year. If you don't let me have my scheduled bath, I'm afraid I will be forced to make life most unpleasant for you."

The smug bastard. James had forgotten in his fatigue about Malfoy's bloody scheduled bath. The great slytherin ponce was a spoiled giant git, but unfortunately he had the lackeys and the cunning to carry his threats out. The last student who had infringed upon Malfoy's honors had taken two baths that day. One in the prefects bath; and one impromptu dip in the Great Lake.

That poor hufflepuff bloke was terrified of the Giant Squid ever since his 2 AM lake dunking, and refused to speak of what happened. All that was known was that the hufflepuff woke to the frigid splash of the lake and the hysterical laughing of the students who had thrown him in, completely nude and without his wand. Although everyone knew it was revenge by Malfoy, there was no evidence and the snake denied all accusations, leaving him with no consequences to his deed.

A trouble maker himself, James had felt reluctant admiration at Malfoy's clever crimes. Now, however, James felt a twinge of fear. Though James knew he could hold his own against Malfoy during a war of cruel pranks, James would much rather not face the wrath of Scorpius. James rather liked his arsehole the way it was unpillaged by the Giant Squid, thanks.

James knew what could possibly appease Malfoy, however, and he himself did not find the prospect... unappealing. James waded closer towards Malfoy in the bath, watching him struggle to focus on James' face and not let his eyes wander.

"A pity," James thought. He dropped his voice a few octaves and tried on a more sultry tone,

"Or perhaps, me being here could just make your bath extra pleasant for you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh please Potty. I see no scenario in which you being within a 100 meter diameter is 'pleasant.'"

James simply smirked, and continued his path closer to the Slytherin. "Hm, I'm sure I could make this encounter worth your while."

Scorpius' cool demeanor was visibly slipping, he was obviously shocked by James' unexpected advances. Wary of a trap, Scorpius decided to bury deep down any attraction to the eldest Potter spawn. However, Scorpius couldn't just leave the bathroom! He had climbed his way to the top, but by letting the Potter's walk all over him he could easily loose any semblance of power that he had.

"James must be trying to make me uncomfortable enough to leave the baths," Scorpius thought to himself furiously. "He is simultaneously relaxing in the wonderful water and stealing all of my' hard earned school political power. Well two could play at this game, Potty."

Scorpius heaved out a put upon sigh, at the same time slowly slipping out of his school robes. "Well Potter... I am awfully tense from quidditch. I trust you could relieve some of my tension?"

Potter's smirk turned predatory. His smile widened showing one tooth after another. Scorpius nervously began feeling less like he was about to climb into a pool with a power hungry school boy, and more like he was climbing into a shark tank.

Scorpius removed his outer school robes and through them haphazardly to the floor. He began unbuttoning his oxford shirt, but his shaking fingers impeded his progress substantially. When he finally ripped off the offending garment and moved onto his shoes, James' impatience got the best of him. James growled, "Malfoy, forget this sad attempt at a strip tease and get your skinny arse in here. Today would be nice."

Malfoy resisted rolling his eyes this time, but only barely. "Please, potty. These trousers would be ruined indefinitely if they were to get wet and Potter- unhand me at once- POTTER!"

Scorpius' next words were drowned off, however, as James had crudely manhandled him under the pools surface with a sharp jerk of his arm.

Scorpius fought his way back up to the surface, spluttering indignantly, making a righteous fuss of coming back out from under as only one does when they are forced underwater against their will. "You just wait until my father hears of this-"

James would not hear the elder Malfoy's plans for him, unfortunately, as Scorpius' next words were cut off entirely by James attaching his mouth to Scorpius'. Scorpius' noise of surprise was quickly transformed into a moan of pleasure, when James, not unroughly, shoved his body against the bathroom wall and forced his tongue in Scorpius' mouth. A place Scorpius was unaccustomed to having James' tongue, but he found himself hoping together they could fix that wrong.

The slide of James' tongue against his was slick and dirty, and soon Scorpius found himself moaning again once James ground his hips roughly against his own. James' length was hot and hard against Scorpius' side, and while James could tell that Scorpius was not uneffected, the evidence was severely hindered by Scorpius' school trousers. And why were Scorpius' school trousers still on? James knew, but his brain was having trouble functioning properly with Scorpius' tongue inside his own mouth twisting like that.

James did the only logical solution and began working frantically on the fastenings of Scorpius' trousers. When it came to actually getting Scorpius out of his pants, James began having trouble. Reluctantly breaking their kiss, James tried to tug the dampened material off his Slytherin counterparts body.

James pouted frustratedly at the offending material, as if his signature puppy look would work on inanimate objects now as well. Which Scorpius wouldn't be to surprised if it did work, James' pout was irresistible. If Scorpius were his trousers he would leave his person immediately, however Scorpius reasoned that he may be biased. "They're all... soggy. And stuck." James complained, tugging half-heartedly.

Scorpius laughed breathlessly, squirming out of the confining trousers, finally getting free of them, much to James' delight. "I wonder who's fault that is? Perhaps if you waited half a minute more you wouldn't have faced this problem then."  
"Oh, hush you." James grinned delightedly, as he tugged Scorpius pants off and began staring unabashedly. Scorpius pretended not to notice as his dick twitched at the attention James was giving it.

James tucked his head into Scorpius' neck, sucking lightly on his earlobe, meanwhile taking Scorpius firmly into his hand. Scorpius' breath hitched slightly, and James whispered happily, "Perfect."

Scorpius chose to ignore the praise and focus on the physical aspects of the encounter. He didn't trust his reasoning skills when James was sucking his way down his neck like that, leaving rapidly darkening bruises in his path. Soon his breath was harsh and ragged, his head tilted back leaving James to do as he wished.

James paused his ministrations, much to Scorpius' frustration, but when he realized what James was gesturing for him to do, he quickly complied. Scorpius pushed himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bath, shivering slightly at the cool air on his bath- warmed skin. His dick was flushed red and curved back towards his stomach, contrasting with the rest of Scorpius' porcelain white skin. James placed his hands on Scorpius' thighs, warm and threatening. His breath was hot against Scorpius' dick and his grin was wicked. Scorpius wanted to eat him out until he cried. Or lock him in the infamous Malfoy Manor cellars and use him as his personal sex slave. Scorpius moaned at the image his mind helpfully supplied of James wearing nothing but iron chains.

"You alright there Malfoy?" James asked, placing a kiss to the tip of Scorpius' dick. "You're looking a bit... pained." James began kissing his way down Scorpius' length, and Scorpius didn't need to look to know that his smirk was leaking through his concerned expression.

"Quit messing around, Potter. Either fucking shove my dick down your throat or I can go find someone who will."  
James tutted disappointedly at Malfoy's threat. James did stroke Malfoy, albeit slowly, with one hand, causing Malfoy to let out a low hiss. "That's no way to talk to someone about to, how did you put it? 'Shove your dick down their throat?' You're awfully lucky i like bossy."

Then potter bloody fucking winked before sinking down Scorpius' dick. Scorpius hissed, "James," hips jerking once in his surprise before Scorpius could get control and not gag Potter before he even got started.

James held one hand steady at the base, stroking what he couldn't get in his mouth, sinking lower with each bobbing of his head. James slurped enthusiastically at his mouthful, he was almost even to where his hand was placed on Scorpius' length. He looked up through his eyelashes at Scorpius who was staring back greedily.

Scorpius was leaned back on his hands, pushing his length farther down James' throat. When he looked down at where James was watching him, sinfully red lips spread thin around Scorpius, Scorpius doubted he could hold out much longer. "James, ohmygod, fuck I'm going to- James, fucking hell," James hummed, pleased, around Scorpius at his senseless ravings. He sunk down further for Scorpius' release.

Scorpius exploded into James' hot mouth with one final cry of "Potter!" James swallowed down Scorpius' release hungrily, the come he missed sliding down the corners of his mouth in the most beautifully depraved way Scorpius had ever seen.  
He collapsed, exhausted, onto the cold tile behind him. When he came back to his senses, he lazily slid down into the pool, eager to repay the favor to Potter. When he came eye to eye with the messy haired Gryffindor, he felt another unexpected wave of arousal. Potter looked the very picture of sin, his black hair stuck up comically and pupils blown wide. As soon as Scorpius had his footing, James was pulling him forcefully into his body, hot and hard against him.

Scorpius shivered at the very length of Potter, but was quickly distracted by the onslaught of Potter's mouth against his once more. Potter guided Scorpius' hand down to Potter's length, and Scorpius grasped him, sliding his hand down roughly. The angle was awkward and the water made Scorpius' movements even more so, yet Potter was far too gone to care.

Potter was breathing hotly against Scorpius' shoulder, and when he came into Scorpius' hand he bit his shoulder to keep his silence. Scorpius thought he could get hard again just from that bite.

Scorpius waited patiently for Potter to get his breath back as he relaxed into Scorpius' body, Scorpius holding his weight.

Finally, Potter seemed to come back to his senses, and lifted himself back from Scorpius' neck, a goofy- just- been- fucked- grin in place.

"Mmm." Potter placed a chaste kiss against Scorpius' lips, seeming perfectly comfortable.

"That's the best bath I've had in a while. Although I can't say it was entirely hygienic."

Scorpius agreed wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, there still was the matter of Potter's insubordination, and Scorpius could not let his post- coital feelings get in the way of his social hierarchy standings, which was clearly what Potter wanted to happen.

Scorpius kissed James fondly in return.

"This was a splendid fuck. Promise you won't let the retributions for your actions of interrupting my bath affect our budding relationship, hm pet?"

Scorpius asked so warmly, James barely felt the cold of the Great Lake that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with questions?? comments! concerns! business inquires!!


End file.
